Bowser's Theater
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Queen Peach is invited for a primer of the new Bowser Theater. While Sakura dislikes the idea, Peach goes anyway. The whole thing turns to be a trap and leave Sakura and Yoshi left to save Peach along with Syaoran, Mario, Meiling and Luigi. Can she save them from whatever Bowser and his son Jr. Are planning?
1. Prologe

Card Captor Sakura x Mario Crossover

Bowser's Theater!

Prologe

Sakura couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Peach. Are you sure we should trust him?" She asked.

Sakura had been asked to be the new adviser to crown QUEEN Peach. Really it's Queen Toadstool.

Syaoran was a prince and Meiling a princess.

Tomoyo worked with Toad and Toadette and the rest of the mushroom kingdom.

"I think we should always give him a chance." She said.

"Pri-Queen Peach." Mario spoke. "I know we have had our times with him. But can he really change?" He asked.

Syaoran glared at the two brothers.

"Mario is right Queen. He's tricked us in the past. And don't forget about..." Luigi couldn't even say that little stinkers name.

Eriol had to retire after he became a problem.

Eriol is currently in the care of Princess Daisy.

Daisy still refuses to take a husband.

While Peach isn't married...She does have...A son.

"Jr." She spoke his name. "I know. But that can't be helped. We half to do what we can now. Besides, you have given him many chances. And he trys to beat his own father after all. Even out's his brothers and sister." Peach added.

Syaoran sighs. "That may be. But he still will take you out to get the throne."

He was right.

"I say just take a chance. Mario and Luigi will be there. And so will we." Meiling spoke.

"We will?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Yes. You go where Queen goes. And Mario too." She added.

Sakura hated to admit it. But Meiling was right. Peach made the choice to go. And Sakura just had to follow her.

"If that's the case, I'm taking Yoshi with us." Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled. "I'll call for Toad and Tomoyo to bring him now." He said.

"Thank you Sakura." Peach said with a happy smile.

Sakura only hoped, "I don't regret this." She mumbled.

**That's the end for now.**

**Does this sound good so far?**

**First Mario kind of story. I'm not the expert in my family but I have members who are.**

**Let me know. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura x Mario Crossover

Bowser's Theater!

Chapter 1

Arriving wasn't that hard. Nor was it hard to find.

It looked like any ordinary movie theater, but...more Bowser like.

"This is...swell." Peach said.

Sakura looked to Syaoran and Meiling. This better not be a trap or a huge mistake.

Sakura will rub it in their faces if that's the case.

But why did it feel off?

"It's cute. For a dragon." Meiling said.

"Don't you mean a Dino-"

"Don't you two start!" Sakura shouted and Meiling and Mario.

Meiling loved picking arguments with the brothers and their adventures.

Honestly, Syaoran was more mature and bright. Meiling was like Peach and couldn't help but fall for almost everything Bowser placed.

"Welcome!" It was the Koopa kids. But no Wendy. She was supposed to be off and married or something. But all the boys, Lemmy, Larry, Morton, Roy, Ludwig amd Iggy were all here.

"Thanks." Peach sounded genuin but unconfortable at the same time.

"Here. Right this way."

Everyone was lead to a seat close to the middle.

Sakura and Syaoran were lead to a balcony.

Meiling was going to behave herself for sure with these kids around.

"Let the show begin!"


	3. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura x Mario Crossover

Bowser's Theater!

Chapter 2

As if it was too good to be true, Bowser appears like it's a magic act.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "I like Magic." Yoshi says clapping his hands.

Sakura handed him some berry snacks so he wouldn't eat the whole building.

"Thank you!"

"Why do you think this is a trap?" Syaoran asked her.

"You really think Bowser would change his ways? I think he's done this trick many times before we showed up. And he took Tomoyo that one time thinking she was Peach."

"It's not Meiling's fault she tried to cover for Peach and she was running late to her own show." Syaoran pointed out.

"And look where that got her? I will kill Meiling and Mario for that one."

"You can't blame Mario for finding out he has a kid!" Syaoran snapped.

"Oh! Excuse me. If Peach had a child, she should have told EVERYONE." Sakura shouted.

Standing up and making her way to the front lobby.

"I hate this. No one thinks this is all a bad idea. And Syaoran always trusts me. Why is he and Peach so kean on thinking Bowser can change?" Sakura spoke to herself.

"Sakura." Yoshi came to see her.

"Hey Yoshi." Sakura smiled.

"I know it's hard, but we should get back to the others." He said.

"Your right. Can't leave QUEEN Peach alone now, can we?" Sakura headed back, but Syaoran was gone.

"Where did..."

"And now, a little treat!" Bowser waved his stick in the air, and poof!

"Toad!" Sakura shouted.

Bowser just laughed.

The Koopa kids, all jumped on Mario, Luigi and Meiling.

Peach was running before she triped.

"Let's go Yoshi!" Sakura jumped on and they flew off to help Peach.

Bowser grabbed Toad, then threw him at Sakura and Yoshi.

Knocking them away from where Peach was.

The Koopa kids dragged the two plummers and Meiling off and Bowser carried Peach and Toad.

"Dang it!" Sakura yelled.

She had to leave her staff at home didn't she.

Wait.

She pulled out a few of her cards in her dress pocked along with her key.

_"In case anything goes south. -Kero."_

Gotta love having a guardian beast to help you.

Sakura had the for main elemants, Shadow, Little, and Voice.

"Great. Thank you Kero. I owe you a big cake when I get home." Sakura said.

Then something happened. Ticking sounds.

"Yoshi! Fly!" Sakura hopped back on, Yoshi jumped as high as he could, an explosion happened.

Sending Sakura and Yoshi flying.


	4. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura x Mario Crossover

Bowser's Theater!

Chapter 3

As Bowser Jr. came up to his father's study, Kammy was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Jr. asks.

"Your father has a plan to catch the queen Peach! And I hope he doesn't mess it up. That was a lot of my magic that built that theater." Kammy explained.

Just as the explosion happened... Bowser came right on in smiling.

"Haha! Kammy! I did it! I have Toad, Toadette, Queen Peach, Rosalina, and the Mario brothers! I have finally won!" Bowser shouted with glee.

Jr. was puzzled. "Then why does it sound SO perfect to you?" He asked his father in a tone.

"Jr.! Well. We didn't get Yoshi."

"You didn't need to." Kammy said. "We have the ones we want. That's all that-"

"I did catch a few extras." Bowser gleemed.

"Extras?" Kammy asked in a sudden scred tone. "What extras?" Now angry.

"Another prince and Princess. And some girl who was with the Toads. I took her ones thinking sh was Peach. Remember." Bowser pointed out.

Then Kammy when and had a blow out. "YOU IDIOT OF A BEAST! YOU MESSED WITH PRINCE SYAORAN AND PRINCESS MEILING LI!"

"Whoa!" Jr. shouted. "No need for the castle to fall."

"Jr. Do you remember fighting a little girl cannd the Card Captor?" Kammy asked. Jr. always asked Bowser for many things as a way to provehimself. But when it dealt with his own plans and not helping his father, he asked the head adviser Koopa Kammy.

"Yes. That darn child! She ruined everything for me. And I still want her magic too." Jr. said.

"Well, the people your father's explaining, ARE THAT GIRL"S FRIENDS!" Kammy yelled more.

"Say what?!" Bowser asked.

"Daddy! Sakura is a powerful being. As powerful as Kammy from my view." He said.

"Thanks. I think." Kammy added.

"But she's not to be messed with! She's the daughter or great grand-daughter of the wizard Clow Reed. The wizard that built this whole world to keep US away from the normal humans where Mario and Luigi are from." Jr. explained.

Bowser was looking pale. If he can even look that color. "Oh no! And with the theater's bomb, she might have been, dealt with." Bowser began to laugh. "She's no threat to me."

"I'm not taking a chance. Get your children, and call Wendy down here now! All your children are watching that theater, and the castle here. I'm taking Peach with me." Kammy said.

"i'mm keep the Mario brothers locked in a secret location. Where did you put the others?"

"Son. The Toads are up top. In the tower behind the theater. But Rosalina and the other girl are in the basement of this castle. I don't know what to do with the other two." Bowser said.

"Fine. I'll take th prince. You put the so called princess somewhere away from the other two. have Wendy deal with her when she arrives home." Jr. yells.

And with that, they got right to it.

"Maybe I should have told Kammy and Jr. about the Luma star in the tower with the Toads." Bowser thought. "Oh well. Guess I'll call my kids. BOYS! GET IN HERE! Call Wendy too please." He asked.


	5. Chapter 4

Card Captor Sakura x Mario Crossover

Bowser's Theater!

Chapter 4

As Sakura woke up, she saw she was in some dark room.

"What happened?" She asked herself trying to sit up. She had to find everyone.

"How had Bowser got- Oh! That **Diablous! ** He must have gone and ransacked the village while we made our way here! I'll get that monster and teach him a-"

_"Loom." _Spoke a voice. Voice? That was more of a sound.

"What? Who's there?" Sakura asked.

Yoshi was next to her sleeping till Sakura stood up.

"Sakura?" Came another voice.

sakura was more then happy and releaved. "Toadette! And Luma!"

Luma, one of Rosalina's little star helpers.

"How did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"That Bowser. He sent a fake letter to me and Toad saying the elder was sick and could be dying. Tomoyo ran with us and we fell for his trap. Were sorry." Toadette said.

"Don't be. I'll help to get you out first. But, why are you hear Luma?" Sakura asked puzzled.

Rosalina souldn't even be here. It's not her timeline.

Luma explained that Bowser shot down her and Rosalina by accident and Kammy, was the one to imprison them. But Bowser reloacated Luma due to Rosalina's powers coming from the stars.

"So, Rosalina's here too. Right. We need to get you out, then we have to find everyone else. Where are we?"

"The tower. It was built with that other building." Toadette pointed out.

Looking down from the broken window, Sakura remembered what happened. Her and Yoshi went flying and hit the window. It was the theater but with now a huge whole in the roof.

"Oops." Sakura said. "Well, let's get you out of this cadge." Sakura took a breath. Her cards...which one would be helpful now?


	6. Chapter 5

Card Captor Sakura x Mario Crossover

Bowser's Theater!

Chapter 5

Fire would burn poor Toadette and Luma.

Water they could get out through the bars but also drown inside.

Wind, won't help. Shadow won't either.

Earth would come right up and break the tower, so that's not good.

"Little!" Sakura knew if she could get them to be little then they could really get through. But, without big, she wouldn't get them back to normal size.

"Do it!" Toadette shouted. "It doesn't matter. We'll be safe in one of your dress pockets." She said.

Sakura smiled. with a swift mosion, she pulled out her staff, and summoned Little.

Toadette and Luma began to shrink. Soon Sakur apicked them up and put her in her pocket.

"Yoshi!" Sakura shouted.

Yoahi woke up. Puzzled and not happy.

"Don't worry. We'll get Mario and Luigi back. We'll get them all back."

Sakura and Yoahi made their way down the tower to get back to the theater room and figure out where Bowser and the Koopa kids took Mario and Luigi at. She can't save Peach on her own. Or Tomoyo and Rosalina for that matter.

And what happened to Syaoran?

"Hey! You can't be here!"

Shoot! "Run Yoshi. Bombs!" Why did Bowser have all these ba-bombs everywhere? Wasn't he risking them blowing up the place? Or his castle-

Wait. His castle. That's were the brothers will be kept. And Peach too. Hopefully she'll make it in time to them.

"It's her!"

"She survived!"

"Get her!"

"Dad will be so proud!"

"Catch them fast!"

"Hurry!"

Sakura knew that was the Koopa kids. So much for elemant of surprise or being a ninja.

"Run Yoshi!" Sakura yelled.

throwing berries all the way across to the castle, she knew Yoshi would chase down those sweet treats.

And he did. He went so fast, Sakura nearly fell off many times.

"Hang on Sakura!" Yoshi said.

And Sakura knew, she'd make it to where they were at. Bowser's castle.


End file.
